HERMANITA
by vampireholic27
Summary: UN EX NOVIO DEPREDADOR, UN PRETENDIENTE PSICOPATA Y HERMANO DE MI EX NOVIO, UNA DOBLE CELOSA Y EX NOVIA DE LOS 2 ANTERIORES Y PARA COMPLETAR LA HISTORIA: UNA CUÑADA LOCA Y AMIGA DE MI DOBLE.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1 ¿En serio?

Damon POV

Había pasado una semana desde que besé a Elena, y aunque no me arrepentía, supe que no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, pues desde ese día ella tenía excusas para no hablar conmigo…yo me limitaba a cuidarla de lejos de los ataques de Klaus…aunque en realidad había sido un cobarde, ya que no la había obligado a escucharme por miedo a su rechazo, pero de hoy no pasaría que hablara con ella.

Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…HOLA SOY ELENA GILBERT, DEJA TU MENSAJE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…

Maldita sea, era la quinta vez que marcaba a su móvil, y no obtenía respuesta.

Volví a intentar.

Uno…dos…tres…cuatro… iba colgar la llamada cuando…

Damon! –dijo su voz del otro lado del auricular.

Elena. –dije en un susurro

Qué insistente, espero que sea para algo importante en realidad. –musitó

Claro que lo es Elena, como tu auto está en el taller, y yo soy tu guardaespaldas estoy afuera del instituto esperándote para llevarte a casa. –dije de una vez y por todas en espera de su rechazo.

No es necesario Damon, Caroline se ofreció a llevarme a casa, además nos reuniremos con Bonnie para hacer un trabajo grupal. –se excusó

Qué extraño, acabo de ver a Caroline subirse a su auto e irse. –le contesté

Damon, yo… -decía cuando le interrumpí

Elena, no digas nada…tenemos que hablar, ya basta de alejarte, de excusarte…es necesaria esta conversación, no podemos seguir así…estoy en el estacionamiento esperándote. –dije y sin más corté la llamada.

En pocos minutos Elena apareció y se subió al auto.

¿Y bien? –preguntó sin mirarme

No pienso hablar de esto en este lugar. –dije y escuché un profundo suspiro de su parte.

El recorrido del instituto a casa, lo hicimos en completo silencio…solo escuchaba el acelerado repiqueteo del corazón de Elena y nuestras profundas respiraciones.

Una vez llegamos a casa, el silencio se rompió.

Podíamos hablar de todo esto en el auto o en el grill, no precisamente en tu casa Damon. –atacó Elena

Corrección, nuestra casa…te recuerdo que también es tuya. –dije, mientras la veía rodar sus ojos.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa…vi en sus ojos la duda, no quería entrar…estaba nerviosa, su corazón me lo decía.

Abrí la puerta y le iba a ceder el paso a ella primero cuando escuché risas, música y un olor familiar.

¿Stefan? –dijo Elena

No creo que haya sido tan estúpido como para salir de su escondite y hacer una fiesta cuando sabe que Klaus nos tiene en la mira…pero proviniendo de Stefan todo puede ser posible. –pensé en voz alta.

Quédate aquí. –dije

Eso jamás. –contraatacó y dio un paso adelante.

La seguí.

Pero el show con el que nos encontramos no me lo esperaba.

Tres hombres desnudos bailando alrededor del sofá que está frente a la chimenea.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando volví en sí recordé que Elena estaba junto a mí. Y pude darme cuenta que ella estaba tan asombrada como yo.

Acaso Stefan es gay. –dijo con voz entrecortada y yo abrí más los ojos como si eso se pudiese.

Di un paso hacia ella e hice una barrera entre su mirada y el espectáculo.

No, no soy Stefan. –respondió una voz femenina que luego estalló en una risa.

¿Alexia? –susurré y miré a los ojos a Elena que ahora me veía confundida.

¿Alexia? –repitió ella solo moviendo sus labios.

Sí, Damon, estoy de regreso. No piensas darme un abrazo de bienvenida, han sido tantos años separados. –dijo, mientras sentía su respiración en mi nuca.

Imploré que por lo menos estuviera vestida, no quería otro espectáculo.

Di la vuelta suavemente, aun protegiendo a Elena, no quería exponerla a los colmillos de Alexia.

Damon, Damon. –dijo Alexia dibujando una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

Alexia. –forcé mi sonrisa.

Preséntame a tu compañía. –dijo ella y tiró de la muñeca de Elena dejándola totalmente expuesta a sus ojos.

¿Kat? ¿Katherine Pierce?, ¡Demonios! Amiga, no sabía que ya tú y Damon habían limado las asperezas del pasado, vengan hagamos una loca fiesta como en los viejos tiempos. –musitó la endemoniada chiquilla y siguió tirando de la muñeca de Elena hasta posicionarla frente a los strippers forzados que estaban en mi sala, yo simplemente quede en shock.

Alexia se acercó uno de los tipos.

Denle el mejor placer a mi amiga. –le dijo ante mis ojos, uno de los grandulones desnudos que estaban bailoteando en mi sala empezó a besar el cuello de Elena.

Reaccioné en el acto y como un borrón llegué hasta donde estaban todos.

Todos y cada uno de ustedes van a salir de esta casa, ahora. –dije y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres chicos estaban fueran de casa.

¿Por qué has hecho eso Damon? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un aguafiestas? O peor aun ¿desde cuándo usurpas el lugar de Stefan en esta casa? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Porque las cosas aquí, no son iguales que antes Alexia. –expresé

Kat, y aun así te sigue gustando…este no es el Damon de antes, es un aburrido. Además que te has hecho, te ves un poco pasmada, la Kat de antes me hubiese saludado con un abrazo y se le abría lanzado a cualquiera de esos machotes encima. –musitó Alexia

Es más nisiquiera le has dado un abrazo a tu amiga. –dijo nuevamente la vampiro acercándose a Elena y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Hasta hueles diferente…hueles como si estuvieras viva…sino supiera lo vieja perra que eres, me atrevería a jurar que has vuelto a ser humana. –masculló

Yo…yo… - empezó Elena pero no logró articular ninguna otra palabra.

Tomé aire y lo dejé escapar.

Alexia, ella no es Katherine…ella es Elena, una amiga…mortal, prohibida para tus colmillos y para los de cualquier otro vampiro, si le llegas a tocar un cabello, créeme, serías polvo en medio segundo. –expresé

Vaya, vaya…¿Amiga? ¿humana? E idéntica a Katherine, y además te ha convertido en el idiota que eres…muy mala combinación para ti Damon, ¿Qué piensa Stefan de todo esto? –preguntó

Damon, ¿quién es ella? –interfirió Elena, por primera vez en todo el encuentro.

Uyyy, ¿celosa? –rió Alexia

Alexia, por favor. –expresé

Mira dulzura, yo soy Alexia…Alexia Salvatore y soy hermana de Damon y Stefan y por lo que veo la única oveja negra que queda en esta familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¿Una Hermana?

Elena POV

No sé en qué momento de la historia me perdí…no, no, no sé que si alguna vez me lo hubieran dicho lo recordaría, una hermana es una hermana, a menos que nunca lo hayan dicho o simplemente lo borraron de mi memoria. –me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras salía corriendo de la mansión Salvatore.

Elena…Elena. –escuchaba los gritos de Damon tras mí, pero no me iba a detener, necesitaba organizar mis ideas.

En un pestañar, Stefan estaba frente a mí impidiéndome el paso, cuando traté de girar para seguir con mi camino, tropecé con Damon.

Apártense de mí…no quiero escuchar ni una palabra…no entiendo por qué no han dicho la verdad de todo esto. –dije molesta

Espera, espera. –dijo Stefan tomando por los hombros y haciéndome girar para verlo a los ojos.

¿De qué hablas, Elena? –pronunció calmadamente

No me trates como tonta Stefan, y déjame seguir con mi camino. –le espeté y lo empujé un poco para quitarlo de mi vista, aunque sabía que si él quería no se movería ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Damon…me puedes decir qué demonios ha sucedido. –espetó Stefan y mis oídos apenas lo escucharon.

Te dice algo el nombre de Alexia. –musitó Damon y fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo.

Stefan POV

Esto no puede ser cierto. –me repetía a mí mismo, como nuestra existencia no era complicada aparece mi rebelde, caprichosa, atolondrada y problemática hermana…o mejor dicho la fiel réplica de Katherine…que en verdad espero que no le dé por aparecer.

Yo me encargo. Ve y deja a Elena sana y salva en su casa. Yo me encargo de toda esta mierda. –le dije a Damon mientras me adentraba en la casa.

Entre a casa y me dirigí directo al dormitorio principal…ese siempre había sido su lugar favorito.

Stef…que gusto mi querido y aburrido hermanito. Ven y dale un abrazo a tu hermana menor. –dijo una vez me asomé por la puerta.

A qué has venido. –dije sin preámbulo.

Esta es mi casa también, no! –dijo sentándose en la cama

No…hermanita, desde que nos traicionaste y te uniste a la perversa Katherine convirtiéndote en la perra que es ella, esta dejó de ser tu casa. Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro hace un par de años atrás.

Pues me aburrí, hace varios años que no sé donde se ha metido Kat, que por cierto la confundí con la humana rara esa, que por una extraña razón es una copia poco productiva de mi amiga, pero luego me dedicaré a investigar por qué se parecen tanto. –dijo Alexia y eso me enervó los sentidos.

La levanté por su larga cabellera de la cama y la estampé contra la pared apretándola fuertemente por el cuello.

Ten mucho cuidado con Elena, ella no es Katherine, y si le tocas un solo cabello, se me va a olvidar que eres mi hermana, tal cual como a ti se te olvida que Damon y yo éramos tus hermanos hace algún tiempo atrás. –dije a punto de arrancarle el cuello con los colmillos.

Qué tanto de especial tiene esa maldita sosa. –dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

Te tiene a Damon y a ti embobados, debe ser su gran parecido a Katherine…pero dime algo Stef, ¿has vuelto a tu fase Ripah? Es decir, quién hubiese reaccionado así era Damon, no tú, estoy asombrada en cómo se han invertido los papeles en un par de años. – musitó Alexia

Alexia, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer…DESAPARECE, y no nos jodas la vida, sí? –dije y salí dando un gran portazo.

Damon POV

Súbete.

No.

Súbete.

No.

Súbete.

No.

Maldita sea Elena, puedes dejar de comportarte como un bebé y te puedes subir al maldito auto enseguida, va a empezar a llover. –dije molesto luego de 10 minutos de prácticamente llevar el auto en neutral al ritmo de los pasos de Elena.

Pues no lo haré Damon, te puede regresar a tu casa y jugar a la familia feliz. –dijo Elena con sarcasmo, lo que hizo colapsar mi paciencia.

Bajé del auto, tomé a Elena en peso, y la metí a regañadientes en el asiento del copiloto, mientras chillaba, gritaba y pataleaba, haciendo un berrinche de aquellos muy típico en Elena, yo puse el seguro central para que no intentar escapar.

Terminaste. –dije luego de unos minutos.

No. –dijo y empezó a forcejear con el timón.

Estás loca…detente o te amarraré la manos y te pondré una mordaza, sabes que soy capaz. –dije apartando sus manos del timón.

Eso la dejó quieta. –reí con suficiencia.

¿Cuándo me lo pensaban decir? –espetó

Tal vez nunca. –dije sin pensar.

Eres un idiota. –musitó Elena

Dime algo que ya no sepa Elena. –respondí

Mira, Alexia no es un capitulo de nuestra vida del cual Stefan y yo estemos muy orgullosos que digamos, por lo tanto hemos tratado de olvidar todo lo referente a ella, fin de la historia. –dije pero conociendo a Elena ese no era el fin.

¿Una Hermana? Damon. –dijo irónica

BINGO. –sabía que no se quedaría con esa.

No quiero hablar del tema, Elena. –dije

Que no hables del "problema" no hace que desaparezca Damon. Porque nunca habían habado de ella, porque noto tanto desprecio en tus palabras hacia ella, que tan malo pudo ocurrir cómo para que no le perdones a tu hermana algo. –dijo ahora preocupada.

No tienes ni la menor idea, Elena, así que no la justifiques. –musité

Entonces dime, para entender porque tanto odio. –dijo

Es una historia larga. –expresé

Tengo el tiempo suficiente para escucharla Damon. –dijo y volteé mi rostro para perderme en su mirada, esa mirada que me inspiraba confianza.

Lleguemos a tu casa…allí te contaré sobre Alexia Ssssalvatore y por qué no apreciamos su visita, que espero sea una visita o que ya Stefan la haya mandado al otro extremo del planeta. –dije como pude, mientras ella asentía y se hundía en el asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Verdades…

Damon POV

Entramos a casa de Elena y nos sentamos continuos en el sofá.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio…

Damon, estoy esperando que inicies la conversación o tengo tiempo de buscar un bowl con palomitas. –mencionó Elena con sarcasmo.

Sonreí hipócritamente ante su comentario.

Mira Elena, pensándolo bien es una mierda remover el pasado, creo que lo mejor es ir a ayudar a Stefan a que Alexia regrese de donde vino. –dije sincero

Damon, lo prometiste. Y si sales por esa puerta sin darme una explicación verdadera de todo esto pueden irse al demonio tú y tu familia feliz. –espetó Elena llena de furia como nunca la había visto.

Elena, Alexia nos jugó sucio a Stefan y a mí, se alió a Katherine, prácticamente se convirtió en ella, nos traicionó y ahora no dudo que ella supiese que Katherine jamás estuvo en la tumba mientras yo malgastaba los años buscándola. –dije sin ni siquiera observarla.

Pero no entiendo nada. Se supone que solo eran ustedes dos. Y por qué ella se reveló entre ustedes y se unió a Katherine…no es que ustedes sean los más amorosos hermanos pero por lo menos permanecen juntos, se preocupan él uno por el otro. ¿qué motivó a Alexia a traicionarlos de esta forma? – preguntó Elena insistente.

Alexia siempre fue la niña consentida de todos. Una vez apareció Katherine, el tiempo que le dedicábamos Stefan y yo a nuestra "hermanita", disminuyó considerablemente, a pesar de que Katherine se acercaba mucho, le enseñaba como maquillarse, como coquetear y lo que le llamaba la atención al sexo masculino…Alexia añoraba los juegos con sus hermanos. Cuando empezaron con la cacería de vampiros, decidimos que lo mejor era apartarla del pueblo y enviarla con unos parientes lejanos para que continuara con su vida normal, y nosotros luego nos reuniríamos con ella, pero los planes no salieron como esperábamos. –suspiré mientras recordaba.

Katherine nos convirtió a nosotros y nos abandonó…cuando aclaramos nuestras ideas luego de la transición nos enteramos que mis tíos protegían a un vampiro, y por tal motivo fueron cazados de la misma forma que muchos en el pueblo que cometieron este mismo asunto, incluyendo a mi hermanita. Sufrimos mucho al saber que ella había muerto "en teoría", pero llegamos a la conclusión que era lo mejor, pues nosotros nos habíamos convertido en unos monstruos y yo no le perdonaba a Stefan lo que me había hecho obligándome a cumplir con el ciclo de transición. – relaté

Entonces, ¿cuándo se enteraron que seguía viva o mejor dicho que se había convertido en vampiro? – siguió Elena insistente.

Un par de meses luego, mientras buscábamos a Katherine, estábamos en uno de los pueblos vecinos, sedientos, pero la masacre humana que había azotado los alrededores de Mystic Falls, no dejaba ni un atisbo de vida humana. Deambulábamos por las calles solicitarías, hasta cuando escuchamos un quejido proveniente de una de las tabernas del lugar. Entramos sigilosamente y el escenario que encontramos Stefan y yo no fue el más grato. Una chica se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre un hombre teniendo sexo, mientras le mordía el cuello, cuando sintió nuestra presencia, volteó su mirada hacia nosotros y descubrimos que se trataba de ella…de nuestra dulce y tierna hermana Alexia. –musité

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexia le había partido el cuello al hombre, se había levantado de su regazo e intentaba huir, pero mientras Stefan bloqueaba una salida yo bloqueaba la otra. Hasta que un pestañar Stefan la sorprendió por la espalda sujetándola y yo me uní para intensificar el agarre y no dejarla escapar. –seguí con el relato y Elena extendió su mano y apretó la mía, ella sabía que recordar no era mi pasatiempo favorito.

Buscamos un lugar donde establecernos por la noche, había muchas casas vacías, pues la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo estaban muertos y los demás ocultos o habían huido. Los gritos de Alexia eran notorios, no quería estar con nosotros, pero teníamos que hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo se había convertido en un vampiro y claro deberíamos permanecer todos juntos, pero sus intenciones era contrarias a las nuestras. Nos dijo que no quería saber de nosotros, que estábamos muertos para ella desde el momento en que la alejamos y la enviamos con los tíos lejanos, que nos aborrecía, que su única amiga era Katherine, que la había salvado de morir, y la había enseñado como sobrevivir los últimos meses, hasta que se la llevaron los cazadores. Nosotros tratamos de sacar más información pero se rehusó a darla se fue a una esquina del viejo casón donde nos refugiamos y se durmió o por lo menos eso era lo que pensábamos. Victimas del cansancio perdimos la conciencia a través de un ligero sueño y despertamos atravesados por pedazos de maderos y con un anota que decía espero no verlos jamás. Recuperarnos fue una tarea casi imposible, no había rastros de sangre humana por ningún lugar y ambos estábamos muy débiles como para trasladarnos al pueblo más cercano por lo que nos adentramos en el bosque y nos alimentamos de unos cuantos animales. – dije

Y nunca más la volvieron a ver hasta ahora? – preguntó Elena

Si luego de que Stefan y yo nos separamos para limar asperezas, yo me la tope en varias ocasiones solo que siempre terminaba atravesado por algún objeto casi al borde de la muerte mientras escuchaba su estruendosa risa alejarse y dejarme mal herido a mi suerte. Sé que a Stefan no le fue mejor que a mí, las veces que se la topo en algún lugar del mundo. Katherine la convirtió en lo que es, una mujer frívola, despiadada y vacía, hecha a su imagen y semejanza. – terminé con la plática.

Quizás solo necesita amor, comprensión, hacerle ver que ustedes la alejaron por su propio bien. – dijo Elena poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro

Y crees que no lo intentamos, Elena. Por el momento tengo un hermano que meter en cintura y con él me es suficiente, tener a Alexia cerca es tener a Katherine cerca, y con un Ripah suelto y una hermana psicópata creo que soy el único más cuerdo de la familia por el momento. Creo que debo ir a ver cómo me deshago de mi estorbosa hermanita. –dije poniéndome de pie, listo para salir de casa de Elena, pero ella me detuvo se abrazó a mí…

Puedes contar conmigo, siempre. –dijo en un susurro y mi reacción fue besar su cabeza. Definitivamente esta mujer sabía como reconfortarme.

Adiós Elena. –dije

Eeh, Damon. –dijo

Sí. –respondí

Tenemos una conversación pendiente. –musitó y yo solo asentí con la cabeza antes de subirme al auto y emprender camino a casa.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Están bromeando?

Capítulo 4. ¿Están bromeando?

Damon POV

Manejé despacio todo el trayecto a casa. En realidad no quería llegar y encontrarme a mis dos terribles hermanitos menores. Yo que solo quería una existencia eternamente feliz…pero veo que eso es ya pedir mucho.

Aparqué el Camaro fuera de la mansión, llené mis pulmones de aire y me dispuse a entrar.

¿Están bromeando? Stefan ¿qué parte de deshazte de ella no entendiste? –pregunté lo bastante cabriado, a mi pequeño y tarado hermanito.

Lo siento Damon, familia es familia, sino puedes con el enemigo únetele, es lo que vengo haciendo contigo ya hace algún tiempo. –expresó Stefan mientras bailaba sobre los muebles del salón de estar junto Alexia.

Bufé ante el estúpido comentario de Stefan.

Esto es un asco Stefan. –musitó Katherine, apareciendo con una bolsa de sangre proveniente del sótano.

No. En realidad Dios me estaba cobrando todos mis pecados precisamente hoy. –dije para mis adentros.

Claro que lo es, Kat. Tenemos que salir por sangre fresca y caliente. –intervino Alexia.

Me ofrezco de compañía. –musitó Stefan

Y tú cariño, ¿Te nos sumas? –argumentó Katherine parándose frente a mí en un suspiro y metiendo su mano por debajo de mi camisa.

Sonreí y le di un rotundo no.

Qué tal si sacan sus traseros de aquí y se toman una década sabática en China, la población allí es densa, y unos cuántos cadáveres ayudaran a reducir la sobrepoblación. –dije con sorna

Damon ¿desde cuándo eres tan aburrido? O es que la del todo el problema es la réplica inanimada de KAt? Si es eso le ponemos solución de inmediato y como todos los presentes le tenemos ganas, nos la compartimos. –expresó Alexia con ese brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Le tocas un solo cabello a Elena, y tu trasero de vampiro muerto será comida para los lagartos. –musité sincero.

Nenas, créanme que será así. –intervino Stefan

Podrías dejar de ser tan patético, Stefan. –resopló Katherine

Aquí la única patética eres tú Katherine. Y me voy porque toda esta discusión de que si nos vamos o quedamos, que si Elena vive o muere, que si tu y mi querida hermanita son las vampiras más perras en el mundo o que si mi hermano babea por mi novia, me ha dado hambre. Así que nos vemos más tarde. –dijo Stefan agarrando su chamarra y desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

Y ustedes que esperan para desaparecer. – pregunté sinceramente

Estamos pensando dar una vuelta por los alrededores. –expresó Alexia

Katherine no puede quedarse en Mystic Falls, no puede haber dos Elena en el pueblo. –musité

Puedes dejar de pensar por un segundo en la mosquita muerta de Elena, que dice ser mejor que yo y en realidad somos tan iguales, porque aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo los sedujo a ambos…al igual que yo…no se pudo resistir al encanto de los chicos Salvatore. –rió Katherine

Katherine, te advierto que si no desapareces yo mismo le daré tu ubicación a Klaus para que se cobre todas y cada una de la que le debes. –dije ya hartó de escuchar tanta mierda

No serías capaz, Damon. –dijo Alexia

Parece que no me conoces, pequeña hermanita. –respondí

Pues ella se irá cuando lo haga yo. Y creo que podemos llegar a una tregua con los originales. Puedo volver a salir con Kol, ese hot chico original que ha sido uno de mis mejores polvos. –dijo mi endemoniada hermana y sentí asco al procesar tanta información

Serías capaz de hacer eso por mí, hermanita? –expresó Katherine mientras miraba a los ojos a Alexia, mientras me asqueaba al escucharlas hablar.

Eso y más cariño. – musitó Alexia y Katherine le plantó un beso en los labios a mi hermana.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza y yo en medio de todo este lío. No era suficiente en tener que cuidarle el trasero a Jeremy y a Elena, sumado a esto tenía que velar por el comportamiento de Alexia, Katherine y Stefan, y cuidar a todos de los planes perversos de Klaus.

¿Desde cuándo yo, Damon Salvatore, se convirtió en un superhéroe? – pensé antes de salir con destino a la casa de Elena.

Tomé el celular y le marqué a Ric.

Damon. –dijo Ric del otro lado de la línea

Tenemos problemas. –dije

Creo que nuestro problema viene entrando al Mystic Grill. –susurró mi compañero por el auricular

¿Quién es la morena, guapa y sexy vampira que viene acompañándola? –preguntó Ric

No me hagas asquearme más, tengo náuseas desde que salí de casa, Ric, así que por favor. –resoplé

Te asquea la verdad?. –musitó mi amigo

Por supuesto, cuando esa morena, guapa y sexy vampira es mi hermana menor. –mencioné

¿Estás bromeando verdad? –preguntó Ric

En lo absoluto. –respondí

Cuida a Elena.- mencionó Ric antes de cerrar la llamada.

Llegué a casa de Elena y encontré a JEremy a punto de salir.

¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunté sin pizca de ganas

Que juegues al protector con Elena, no quiere decir que lo tengas que hacer conmigo, así que si no te importa apártate de la puerta y déjame salir, quedé con Matt. –contestó el muchacho

Creo que hay cambio de planes. Tú no saldrás, ni Elena tampoco. Si quieres llama a Donovan y que venga a la casa. –dije riendo de medio lado pero sin que mi sonrisa alcanzara mis ojos.

¿Qué ha pasado Damon? –preguntó preocupada Elena

Lo más temido. Ellas se quedan al igual que Stefan, que sepa donde andará haciendo destrozos de vidas humanas. –musité

¿Ellas? – preguntó Elena perturbada

Omití que Katherine se unió a nuestros problemas. –mencioné riendo irónicamente.

Demonios. –maldijo Elena por lo bajo.

Más secretos, Damon? No era suficiente con ustedes dos sino que tienen una hermana, además que es amiga de Katherine, que a su vez es la doble de mi hermana, que es la novia de tu hermano, que se convirtió en un depredador y tú de buen hermano estás cuidando a Elena porque te gusta, hay algo más que saber Damon o te llamo cuñado y no precisamente por mi hermana, porque no podemos omitir que tu hermanita es todo un encanto. –dijo Jeremy mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono donde había una fotografía de Alexia, cortesía del chico Donovan.

Desaparece de mi vista antes que te parta el cuello, Gilbert. – musité sin un atisbo de humor en mi voz y Jeremy corrió escaleras arriba.

¿Qué haremos con Katherine Pierce aquí? Por lo que vi no le caigo en gracia a tu hermana y sumado a que Stefan apagó su humanidad y que Klaus está planeando su próximo ataque. –expresó Elena con frustración

Ven. Algo se nos ocurrirá. –dije mientras recostaba su cabeza a mi pecho.


End file.
